myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Eldin
---- |kanji=エルディン |romaji=''erudin'' |alias= |epithet= |birthday=Unknown |age=20 |gender= Male |height= 5'11" |weight=70 kg |hair=Black |eye=Dark Red |bloodtype=B+ |quirk=Quirkless |status=Alive |family= |birthplace= |occupation= Criminal Terrorist (Formerly) |affiliation= Unknown Terrorist Group |team(s)= |base of operations= Los Angeles (Formerly) |debut= Ghosts of the Past |voice= English: }}Eldin (エルディン erudin) is a criminal and a former member of an unknown terrorist organisation, taken down by the Four Horsemen who then detained him. Escaping not too long after his imprisonment, Eldin seeks to bring down the whole hero society through triggered events that he has planned out since then. With a promising mind blinded by an extremist hate, Eldin is willing to help other villains in exchange for payments or favours for his service. Appearance Eldin is a young man in his early twenties, standing at about average height with light brown complexion on his skin. He has been described to have a slightly more tanned skin tone before but his days behind bars as well as the time he stays hidden inside has certainly lightened it up a bit. Eldin has ruffled spiked black hair that he tries to keep up and out of his face, having a small portion fall just over the left side of his face, just above his eye. When under his armour, Eldin's hair looks to be slicked back only to pop back into its natural form when the helmet is removed. His red dark red eyes have a sinister but cheery glimmer to them when meeting with others, though can quickly to turn to one full of clear ill intent when Eldin is angered. His days in prison have earned Eldin multiple scars from his clashes with other inmates, all bearing a story of how he earned them. His most notable scar is on the lower left of his abdomen, a simple slash that extends to his belly button. He stands in a very laid back way, usually leaning back on one foot with his hands in his pockets. However, when in his armour, Eldin assumes a more professional stance by standing back straight, hands by his side with his chest out. His usual attire consists of basic clothing that follows a simple colour scheme of black, white and grey. He typically wears a black hoodie that's slightly loose, revealing the upper bit of his chest. Eldin sometimes doesn't wear a shirt underneath his hoodie, showing bare skin when wearing his typical hood. When a hoodie isn't enough, Eldin also wears a bomber jacket over it, with white sleeves extending from a grey body. He wears grey pants over black footwear, usually worn without any socks or ankle reaching socks. When travelling outside for either jobs undercover or other tasks, Eldin can be seen with a black duffel back hanging from his shoulder. Underneath his basic clothing, Eldin sometimes wears a full black body suit that is hidden from sight. This body suit can be accompanied by a bullet proof vest that is disguised underneath the subtle bagginess of his hoody. When connected to the suit, distinct paths will light up all across the body in the same glow as the armour's red eyes. These paths are almost invisible to the normal eye and will simply disappear in the darkness of the suit. The armour that Eldin wears is rather simple in sight, covering every inch of his body in a fitted dense piece of armour that doesn't limit his flexibility. The suit of armour is rather clean albeit for a few scratches that he had received during fights with it. Its eyes lit up a distinct bright red when turned on, with most middle light blinking for each syllable that Eldin speaks. When inside the suit, Eldin uses a distorted robotic voice that is suited to not trace back in whatever way to him, mixing its levels up to becoming unrecognisable. However, Eldin can also speak in other people's voice when given the opportunity to, mimicking the sounds of Overkill's daughter Jessica Jäger without flaw. An antenna may be extended from the side of the helmet upwards at times, and thrusters can be seen on the bottom of his boots, releasing jets of blue flames from underneath. File:EldinAPP01.png|Usual Attire File:EldinRobotSuit01.png|Watcher Armour Personality Synopsis History Abilities Overall Abilities: Eldin is an inventor and creator that utilises technology to compensate for his quirklessness, Above Average Agility and Reflexes: Keen Intellect: Equipment Watcher Armour The Watcher Armour () is an ever developing suit created by Eldin around the time of his escape, made with the intention of defending Eldin from quirk users. Despite the stature of the armour, it grants Eldin enhanced capabilities in order to do so, accomplishing feats that he wouldn't be able to do in his bare body. Its full coverage gives Eldin the defence he needs whilst still designed to allow Eldin enough flexibility in his movements, showing itself to be not much of an obstacle that will hinder his ability. The Watcher Armour is fitted to fit Eldin's own body to ensure it cannot be used by others, while still implementing several other security measures to prevent its use falling to enemy hands. These security protocols are a sort of representation of Eldin's paranoia, locked with several different passwords that Eldin memorises and recounts with ease. While it is ideal for taking on quirk using heroes, it can be used for quick transportation because of its accessibility and functions. With the ability of flight as well as defensive precautions for hard landings, Eldin takes the Watcher Armour out at night to traverse the cities of the United States to do his business, often appearing in the armour when meeting with other villains. The armour's design and functions give Eldin enhanced strength as well as great shock absorption, fitting to take on strength based heroes as he delivers strikes with great force. The armour's strength goes past a point where Eldin is able to lift two cars with bot arms at the same time, albeit with some struggle. The armour's flexibility allows Eldin to make use of his natural quick speed aided by the armour's leg power to launch and push Eldin further in his pace. This strength, however, seems to only be apparent when the armour is activated, as mechanisms within the suit allow for such feats to happen. When deactivated, the armour's base defensive properties are still there to protect Eldin, although with very little boost to his offensive. The armour can withstand powerful blows as well as direct bomb blasts, only pushing Eldin back to cause no serious injury. When Eldin hits the ground, the suit's shock absorption prevents him from sustaining damage whilst being expelled at the same time to prevent him from losing balance. While so much can already be done with the suit, it is continuously evolving through newer models that Eldin replaces it with, adding on additions to be ready for many situations ahead of him. This may be either his willingness to be prepared or as well as his paranoia. Past experiences have added onto the Watcher Armour's abilities: bullet proof plating, thrusters for flight, and an internal temperature balancing system that will prevent Eldin from being conflicted with extreme heats or low temperatures. The armour can be remote controlled as a seperate entity by Eldin from a computer, with heavy cyber protection from those who try to hack in and take the temporary robot. A convenient kill switch has been implemented incase they are successful, which Eldin is sure to put in every time he creates a new models. The suit runs on a large battery that allows him to access things such as thrusters and his strength, but does need charging after lengthy periods of uses. Several wires and coils are connected to the armour inside a charging pod that Eldin had created alongside it, with charging times varying depending on how much he used it last. The suit is also solar powered and has an antenna that extends from the top to collect sunlight, albeit small amounts that prevent the suit from shutting down in the middle of the day. This antenna doesn't collect enough power to recharge the suit in the same amount of time as its recharge pod, making the choice of charging back home the better solution. Certain bits of the armour can be carried around independently from the rest of the body, namely the mask and the arms. Whilst the arms do not provide the immense strength they do when worn with the actual suit, they still give Eldin a shield with its bulletproof properties. The same thing can be said for the mask, although this part has its own container with its own energy, a sort of reserve for when detached from the Watcher Armour. Besides providing the properties of a flashlight through its lens and night vision, the mask also acts as a gas mask with a filter within its face. Instead of charging for the whole suit, the antenna that sticks out charges for the reserves of the helmet. It recharges more quickly and is the only way for Eldin to charge its reserve powers, leaving it outside by itself in the sun to fill up its spare energy. Eldin also wears it outside by itself to mask his appearance, using it to distort and mask his voice. Even though other parts such as the boots can be removed, they provide little assistance as their trusters are hard to control on their own, and are used to balance out the thrusters of the torso's back when flying. Lacolinium Bombs Eldin also carries around with him Lacolinium Bombs on her person wherever he goes, weaponising the drug to stun anyone who breathes in its fumes. Despite being intricate with the bomb's mechanics, Eldin has amassed quite a collection having memories the formulas and blueprints for these weapons. Lacolinium's effects are still found to be pronounced in a vapour form, which is then stored within spheric vessels with a singular button in their bodies. The bombs act quick to release the Lacolinium fumes, disassembling itself slightly before quickly expelling the gas through the area, fully breaking once it is emptied out. Those who are caught by the vapour and breathe it in can realise that it is a stronger strain of Lacolinium than the general masses are used to. It acts quickly in delivering the effects of euphoria and delusions, causing its victims to suddenly suffer twice the strength of the Angel Blood variant. It is a tool that Eldin commonly uses to apprehend targets or escape surrounding hostiles, using his detachable mask from his Watcher Armour to avoid suffering the same high as the bomb's victims. Quotes Trivia Background Notes *His appearance is a recoloured ...-- from Barakamon. Character Notes Miscellaneous Notes References Category:Quirkless Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains